


I'll Wait For You

by Itsoktobedifferent



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Great Depression, Holocaust, Just a fictonal story of a tragic event in time, Letters, Love, M/M, Not Factual History., World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsoktobedifferent/pseuds/Itsoktobedifferent
Summary: Takes place in the 1930's when the Great Depression hits America, and teenage Josh will not give up hope in ever meeting his Pen Pal Tyler who is a Jew from Germany.





	1. I

June 18, 1937  
Dear Tyler,  
Today was my birthday. I turned 16, but I didn't get a gift. I got the gift of my first meal in two days. It was a stale piece of bread and a slab of pork that made my stomach ache. It was something to calm the hunger pangs. I also got a newspaper that I can wrap my body in to get warmth for the harsh rains. It was hard since my father lost his job, but we're getting by. I am still glad I found paper and ink. You're my savior.

                Yours Truly,  
                           Josh  
...........

July 6, 1937  
Dear Josh,

Happy late Birthday, I'm sorry I couldn't say it on your actual one. 16 is a big year. I'm sorry about your situation it seems pretty rough. I haven't lived a great life either. I'm only 14, and I think I may die. The rise of Hitler has turned my German friends away from me. They think I'm disgusting, and it was my fault for the burning of the Reichstag. This Hitler is bad news. I know it. I also contracted the strand A of the flu virus. I could not move for 2 weeks. I was too weak. I was puking my guts out, and lost 2 stones. I was not ignoring you. You are too special. Josh. I just hope I live long enough to meet you.

            From,  
                Tyler

.......

Josh frowned as he read the letter of his friend. Tyler had it worse than he did. At least his own people liked him, and he got his own box instead of sharing it with his brother. He found paper and ink and wrote another letter. He would not be able to send this one for a while though. He used the rest of his stamps for the last letter, but it was worth it.

.........

Dear Tyler,  
August 11, 1937

I'm sorry you'll probably get this letter way later than it dated. I am also sorry for the way Germans are. I wish I could help. I found this soda bottle cap that I put in this letter. It is a reminder of me. I know it's not much, but I'll try my darn hardest to help you through the struggle of being hated because I don't hate you. I actually kind of love you. 

                    By,  
                         Josh

 

The brunette teenager nodded to himself before seeling the letter with the soda cap, and placing it behind his box for later sent.

.......

Tyler received the letter on November 27, 1937. He lit up like the Northern Lights. The letter brought hope to the  boy. He tied the soda cap to a string, and tied it around his neck. He'll keep it with him forever. He'll now write his letter.

Dear Josh,  
November 30, 1937

I will keep this cap forever. It is on a string around my neck. Things are not looking up. Hitler has been killing our kind. I think it's his doing. Jews do not just mysteriously disappear. I'm not an idiot. Anyway, I have to get going. And Josh...I kinda love you too.

         From,  
             Tyler.

.......

Tyler received no letter for awhile, but he never forgetten about Josh not a little. The Joesph family had to go in hiding in order to avoid being sent to the Camps. Tyler did have one German friend. The friend that gave him a secret hide out in his basement that not even the Gestapo know where he lives. His friend was Brendon. 

Brendon moved the dresser that was in front of the door as the boy strolled down the steps holding papers and supplies.

"Little Tyler, " the older boy laughed, " I got you a letter from a boy named Josh, but you can not have it until you eat. " Brendon dropped a piece of bread and fruit in front Tyler as the small boy nodded and ate.

"Thank you," the brunette Jewish boy smiled as Brendon gave him his letter.

"No problem. I also have a blanket because you would not stop shaking," the German of the family Urie draped the wooven blanket over the shivering boy who was excited to receive his letter.

"You're too good to me."

Brendon nodded with a grin, and placed the paper in front of the Jewish boy who ripped the letter in seconds. The friend just tapped Tyler's back before leaving up the steps.

The letter read

March 12, 1939  
Dear Tyler,

I am so sorry its been so long until I could give this letter. I did not forget about you. I could never forget about the love of my life. The Great Depression is getting better after Franlin Roosevelt has went in office. My father went back to work at the factory, and we got to afford a hovel. It's small but it's something. I could not send or write any letter because of the moving and lack of supplies but you never left my mind. I love you. I love you so much. I will meet you. 

      From,  
           Josh

Tyler stomach fluttered. He will not be able to write his letter until next month, but knowing Josh was alive. Gave him hope.

.......

July 1, 1939  
Dear Josh,

I thought I could get my letter to you faster, but I couldn't. The Jews are being sent to these camps where we are brutally murdered with tests that give us illness. Luckily my family has escaped with my friend named Brendon who lets us stay in his secret basement. He couldn't get my letter out for awhile to blow off suspicion. I hope things work out, and Hitler gets thrown out of office. I hope to live, and to meet you. I love you.

      From,  
           Tyler.

.........

Josh cried into the letter the day he got it. He was 18 now. He grew up into a man with Tyler. With barely any communication. He needed to get to Germany. That's why he signed up for the miltary. He was going to get drafted soon anyway. The United States was getting dragged into the War that was starting up, but it may not occur. He will take the chances to see the love of his life.


	2. II

"Hurry up you magget!" The General of the trainer army was screaming at the new trainees. Josh was marching through the obstacles. He climbed the highest rope. He crawled through the tunnels as the time was ticking at a fast speed.

Josh rushed through the line. His heart was hurting. His breath vacant. He was done.

"A minute thirty. Nice job, solider," the General yelled to Josh who was relieved, "Now you pathetic lot," the authority turned to the next solider who was the name of a Way brother. Micheal, "Get your bony ass moving!"

...........

November 16, 1940  
Dear Tyler,

Sorry it's been awhile. I never attended it to be this long. You know I'm in love with you. You know I'll never forget you, but I'll let you know so you don't feel bad. Tensions are high with the war that's going on. President Roosevelt does not want to go into war, but I joined the miltary to avoid the draft. I heard they'll have mercy if you sign up instead of awaiting. That's why I did it. Don't be scared. I just got done with training, and I became stronger. I became wiser. I maybe not be able to talk to you for awhile, but that's okay. I love you.

Love,  
Josh.

........

 

Tyler was criss crossed in Brendon's basement as he awaited for any form of communication to Josh. That's all he's been doing lately. Waiting. He felt alone even if he has his mother and brother, Zach. 

The small Jewish boy heard the dresser moved as he smiled awaiting for Brendon to bring his letter. It was then a scream of a deep voice, and a thump of a body hiting the upstairs table that lays by the dresser of the extrance.

Tyler heard the line no one could ever forget even through his knowledge of being bilingual of English and German, "Wo ist der Abschaum?" ("Where is the scum?")

They knew 

The Jewish mother screetched as the older brother grabbed Tyler, and attempted to hide him behind his broader form where the parent crawled in front of the two brothers.

The two strangers marched down the steps where they nodded, and held their shotguns at gun point where one wrong move Tyler's family heads would meet the wall in a brutal manner.

"Ich habe die Ausreißer gefunden," ("I found the runaways.") One officer told the next. They were both the same height. One with the badge of Ryan Ross, and the other with the badge Spencer Smith.

"Warum sollte sich ein anständiger Bürger wie Brendon so sehr um diese Kreaturen kümmern?" ("Why would a decent citizen like Brendon care so much about these creatures?") Officer Smith replied when Officer Ross just shrugged, and began to drag the Jewish family.

The mother flinched when the brunette slim figure smacked her as Tyler wept, "BITTE HABE GNADE MIT MEINEM MUTTER!" ("PLEASE HAVE MERCY WITH MY MOTHER!)

The two officers froze as if they saw the world end from starlight.

"You speak German?" Ryan asked as he lowered, "I thought uninfluenced being would speak only English."

"I speak both," Tyler shook, "So does Brendon. Who does not deserve imprisonment. I'll take death before you do that "

"How sweet," Spencer smirked, "Does your family speak German?"

"No. Just me. I was surrounded by German friends. I know how to speak them both. I was not reclusive like the rest of my people."

"Interesting," Officer Smith grinned before glancing at Officer Ryan, "Let's take the boy."

All Tyler remember was the screams of his mother as the bat pelted his dreams, and brought only darkness.

 

......

December 8, 1941  
Dear Tyler,

I don't know if my last letter got to you, but if it did then disregard it. War started yesterday when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor. Hundreds of our people died. I was drafted off into Germany. I am kinda excited but scared. I love you.

From,  
Josh

........ 

 

August 4, 1943  
Dear Tyler,

I'm not upset that I didn't get a response in two years. I am just concerned. I am back in the Americas after fighting, and raiding towns in Germany. I was thinking about you the whole time. American population is dropping so I only got a yearly break before fighting more. I don't mind. I was ranked into a General. Which I am honored.  
I love you 

Love,  
Josh.

........

June 10, 1944,  
Dear Tyler,

I want to give up hope of ever finding you, but you never left my mind. My dad try setting me up with a woman named Debby with my break of a yearly isolation of distance memories, but I couldn't so I left her at the altar. I am horrible, but I don't love her. I love you. D- day was a few days ago. I don't know if you heard about it. It is big. I didn't fight because I was schedule to raid the Camps. 

Love,  
Josh.

 

..........

Tyler was dead. He knew he was. He felt like he was. All these years trapped in a camp. Separated from his family who was dead. Who were blown up in front of his eyes. Gas into explosion where their organs turned to mush, and their blood had no where to go other than their eye sockets. Gone. They're gone. After the Officers capture Tyler the boy became defiant. Did not translate document so he was useless. They threw him back to the camps where he found his brother dead. Food was an issue, but it was not like he was not eating. They strangely threw bread at him every once in awhile.

Tyler was now in a room where they injected a chemical into his body to test the effects. First the boy felt fine. The Germans wrote that down. After that he felt a little twist in his stomach. Just a slight one. His skin felt like maggets were crawling in his veins. He began to scratch. Then everything hit. His fever was harsh. His stomach could even handle salvia as acid and bits of wasted food spewed out of his mouth onto his lap. His vison swifted. He felt tired.

After a week of slightly healing he was thrown back out to be his number ten.

..........

Josh led his solider into a camp where Security was lacking. The Americans shot the gatekeeper as the soilders walked in.

The Americans wondered the camp almost vomiting from the immoral of the poor Jewish people, but then something caught Josh's eye. A flashing bottle cap in the dirt...connected to a string. Memories of years flashed in his head like flies that won't leave as the echoing of the pleads came from the war hero.

"TYELR!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not German. I Google translated it so sorry


	3. III

Dear Josh,  
December 4, 1940

You may not know me, I'm just copying the address. Tyler was taking away from me, and put in the camps. I was let out jail within the month because Hitler found interest in the trial. I can't stand him, however, I'm not sure why he took a liking to me. My name's Brendon. I'm the German friend who was childhood friends with Tyler, and still his friend even my family told me not to. I'm 20 and Tyler is like a little brother to me. I just wanted to let you know to search for him. He needs you. He waits for you. He loves you.  
       
             From,  
                  Brendon

The German seeled his letter to send out, however, during the mailing process the paper became missing. It became usless.  
............

June 11, 1944

"TYLER" the war hero screeched as gun shot were heard around the world.

Josh held up his rifle, and shot down the opposing side sniper. He then bolted. Not caring and realizing the attention he got. 

He just has to find Tyler.

Screw the mission

Screw his degrading position.

He only cared about Tyler and his people who were shooting down the Germans that fight back. Not ones that surrender.

"Tyler!" The General spoke as he began helping the Jewish people who were alive to the medic out at the truck.

As he rushed back a boy caught his eye, the one with the astronomic glistening pupils. Josh stopped in complete instinct he knew. That was his Tyler. 

The boy almost transparent with all color had a skeleton like frame was on the ground barely breathing. The General began sprinting as quickly as he could to the destination.

"T-tyler?" The man whispered.

"I'm Tyler. Josh?" The boy coughed out as Dun nodded. The Jewish male continued "I waited half a decade to see you, and you're even more beautiful then I can ever imagine"

The American eyes began to tear up yet salty dooms never fell, "Tyler I am in love with you."

The boy's eye drooped as Josh snapped his fingers in his line of vision to wake him up. 

"I love you too. I'm glad I got to meet you before I died. I feel like I can now."

"No, Tyler. No. Don't talk like that. We're here to save you. "

"But my body hurts. I can't sit up "

Josh leaned down, and picked up the light boy before asking for back up as he was carried to the medic.

"I'm going to help you."

..........

Tyler was wrapped in a blanket with a thermometer in his mouth. The camp was shut down, and the dead corpses were being taken out to be mourned over. Josh was taking care of Tyler as the rest of the sick was being attened do.

The German soliders were being taken to imprisonment. The ones who surrendered of course.

Josh cradled Tyler in the back of the medic truck as he pulled out the thermometer, "101.9," he glanced at the nurse, "We need ice"

An ice pack was placed on the Jewish boy's head as bread was being slowly fed into Tyler to regain his strength.

Tyler never been so grateful.

.....

The war was officially over. The atomic bombs were dropped. Tension was fired. Lifes were lost, but it was over.

Tyler was at the hospital making a speedy recover, and Josh visited him every day that he possibly could. The General recieved a purple heart for the bravery and commitment. For saving men, and only killing those who stand stand in the way of victory.

.......

"Tyler you look rather beautiful, " Josh smirked hugging his boyfriend from behind in there broken down but lovely apartment.

"You look rather beautiful yourself," the brown headed chuckled before turning around and hugging the taller male.

"Let's take a stroll in the park?"

"Lets," Tyler grinned.

........

"So we been together for a year now?" Josh asked as they strolled at the deck of a lake that goes to the horizon.

"More like 6, I considered you mine since day one," Tyler grinned that made Josh blush.

"Well. Tyler, you know what I have to do..."

"W-what?"

The taller male bent down on one knee, "Make you my other half," pulling out the ring, "Will you marry me?"


End file.
